A vibration damper with an external damping valve device having two separate damping valves is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,188, in which the main axis of the two separate damping valves intersects a longitudinal axis of the vibration damper in each instance.
DE 42 16 987 A1 describes another common type of construction in which an external damping valve device in a paraxial housing is fastened to a vibration damper. The adjustable damping valves have a common main axis which extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vibration damper.
Both types of construction have basic advantages and disadvantages, and both types of construction are accordingly used depending upon application. However, both types of construction have in common that the installation space required for application in a vehicle is not optimal. Axle parts, the brake system and the shape of the inner fender also limit the installation space for the vibration damper with an external housing.
It is an object of the present invention to implement a vibration damper with an external housing having a reduced installation space requirement.